


Papyrus! Go Long!

by TopazShadowwolf



Series: Two Sides of the Same Coin [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Because it wouldn't be my writing without it shoe horned in somewhere, F/M, Gaster Blaster AU, Gaster Blaster Papyrus, Mostly friends hanging out, Not really much Soriel in this one, but there is some
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 13:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12532144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TopazShadowwolf/pseuds/TopazShadowwolf
Summary: Undyne comes over to hang out with the skeleton brothers because she learned about a fun new human thing!





	Papyrus! Go Long!

**Author's Note:**

> So this is part three, technically, of my Two Sides of the Same Coin series. I started writing these because I decided to make October Gaster Blastober. I should have posted these stories here sooner, but eh... they're here now.

“Papyrus! Open the door before I do!” Yelled the last person Sans wanted to see today. Undyne was a bit too intense for his taste, but, she's good friends with his brother. In an odd way, that made the angry-fish-lady Sans’s “sister he didn't know he wanted, and still not sure he does.”

To rescue the front door from being turned to splinters, Sans opened it to let her in. “pap is finishing up in the kitchen,” Sans said as he watched Undyne walk in. Even without the title of Royal Guard, or the armor, she still has a way of moving that demanded respect.

She gave him that look, the same look Sans remembered getting when she caught him slacking off at his sentry stations, “And let me guess, you're not helping him.”

“undyne, you hurt me. i answered the door for him, but i suppose that’s not good enough for you,” Sans put a hand to his chest, where his heart would be if he had one. He continued the act by faking a wounded backwards stumble. Something about that felt too real though, so he decided to stop the act there before any unwanted memories resurfaced.

On cue, Undyne rolled her eyes at his overly dramatic reaction. Luckily, Papyrus spoke up then, “IT IS ALRIGHT, UNDYNE! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM FULLY CAPABLE OF COMPLETING MY KITCHEN DUTIES, AND WITHOUT THE AID OF MY LAZY BROTHER!” Papyrus stepped out of the kitchen, taking off the MTT brand apron. It was an odd little gift Sans gave his brother after moving to the surface, and Papyrus liked to wear it while cleaning or cooking. With a sigh and his hands on his hips, Papyrus added, “HE HAS BEEN RATHER LAZIER THAN NORMAL TODAY.”

“i wasn't that lazy, i did help put the food away,” Sans shrugged, trying not to  
grin while he awaited his brother's response. “EATING EVERYTHING ISN’T PUTTING THE FOOD AWAY!” And there it was, the look he gets that is a weird mix of playful frustration.

“Anyway,” Undyne said, bringing the subject back to why she was here, “Papyrus, you gotta try out this throwing disk, Frisk gave me. I saw them at the dump before, but the cavern walls didn't allow us to use them for their intended purpose.”

“A DISK? LIKE, FOR A COMPUTER?” Papyrus frowned, looking confused.

“you mean a frisbee?” Sans asked, deciding to cut to the chase.

“Yeah! You heard of them?” Undyne grinned.

Sans shrugged, “just a guess.”

“Right,” Undyne turned back to Papyrus, “YOU HAVE TO TRY THIS! COME ON!”

“ALRIGHT! SOUNDS LIKE FUN,” Papyrus replied in his normal happy tone, but with narrowed eyes, “THOUGH, I STILL HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT.”

“heh, you two have fun,” Sans turned to walk over to the sofa, ready to spend the afternoon to himself in silence and peace. Before he reached his intended sitting place, his feet were no longer on the ground. Annoyed at this, he tried to glance back at Undyne, who had held him up by the back of his jacket. It was a very uncomfortable way to be held, it made him feel like some sort of puppy. The blaster part in the back of his head wanted snap at her, but he kept it in check and just gave her a questioning look.

“Oh, no you don’t. You’re getting some fresh air, too,” She said and dragged Sans out of the house with them. All Sans could do is give a lazy shrug and enjoy the free ride, even if it was uncomfortable and a bit degrading.

He had to stay relaxed, and maybe some air and sunshine would help with that. So far, it had been a whole month since his last change, and he would love to go another week before the next. If it meant going along with his brother’s and Undyne’s crazy ideas, he won’t fight them.

At the park he found himself a spot nearby, under a tree. Undyne pulled out the thing that was indeed a frisbee. He had seen them in the dump, most with the word “Frisbee” painted on them, but never really thought much of what purpose they were supposed to serve. Some of them looked like they had been mauled by a dog or such. So, he had figured it could have been a dog toy and took no interest to them.

Not like he really cared to find out what they were for now, either. Instead, he enjoyed the feel of the dappling of sunshine on his skull, and yawned sleepily. A good nap could very well be just what he needed. In the background he could hear Undyne and Papyrus talking about something concerning the frisbee, but still, he didn’t really care. Settled with his back to the tree, he closed his eyes with a content sigh. It wasn’t until he heard a sound of something flying, did he crack a socket open.

The frisbee sailed through the air between Undyne and Papyrus, each taking a turn catching it then throwing it back at the other. Each time, they changed up how they threw, trying to make it more difficult on the other. A nagging feeling started to well up in him. The same feeling he gave into at the supermarket when he saw the can rolling. The desire to catch that disk was becoming hard to bare. Desperate to not embarrass himself in front of Undyne, or trigger the change, he rubbed his sockets and tried to focus on other thoughts.

“Hey, Papyrus!” Undyne yelled out, “Go long!”

“HUH?” Papyrus looked confused, even tilted his skull slightly in a questioning manner.

“Just start running!” Undyne replied, and with that Sans closed his sockets again; he tried his best not to think of the flying object that begged him to catch it.

“What the…,” said Undyne, which Sans didn’t expect her to say. Worried about what that could mean, Sans felt his nonexistent stomach sink. Undyne looked like she was in a state of shock. As for Papyrus, he was gleefully running... on all fours. Boots abandoned, as they only hindered his forward movement, his younger brother raced ahead, gaining the distance he would need to catch the frisbee. Guessing by what he saw, Sans figured Papyrus’s gloves were torn by sharp claws at the end of each finger. His skull elongated by his muzzle and horns, had a smile on it, unaware of what happened or what he was doing. To top off his half-changed look, was a long tail trailing behind.

Sans inwardly winced at this scene, watching as his brother expertly stood to his feet while he pivoted on one leg to turn around. Papyrus’s giant grin was made bigger as his jaws parted to grab the frisbee. It looked effortless as his mouth closed around the plastic disk. Pleased he caught it, the long tail swished in a content wag.

Papyrus always had his behaviors, his idiosyncrasies, that most people just accepted as the influence of being around the dogs in the guard. Catching things in his mouth, fetching, and enjoying head pats to name a few. The truth was that they all were tied to his inner blaster. And since he had such control over his blaster self, indulging in those behaviors typically don't set off a change. That is, unless it's been a while, like a month, since his last transformation.

“What?!” Undyne yelled out. When Papyrus stood there, stunned, as he looked over himself in silence, Undyne turned to Sans. The small skeleton started to stand, and kept his back pressed against the tree. “WHEN COULD HE DO THAT?!” Undyne demanded, and Sans winced.

“since… uh, since he was born,” Sans said as he tried keeping eye contact with Undyne.

“How? How did I not know about this?” Undyne looked back over at Papyrus.

The tall, half beast, skeleton approached, holding the frisbee in his claw-torn, gloved hands and said, “We wanted to keep it a secret.” Sans winced, he hated when his brother spoke in that subtle tone; by far, he preferred the loud, overly jovial, attention stealing voice.

There was a moment of silence between them before Undyne exclaimed, “THAT WAS SO COOL!”

“WAS IT?” Papyrus again wagged his tail as he soaked in the praise.

“sure, it was,” Sans added.

“So, wait, if you can…,” Undyne looked over Papyrus, as if searching for a word that was failing to come to mind.

“CHANGE?” Papyrus offered.

“Yeah, sure. So, if you can change, and you and Sans as brothers, then can he change too?”

“i’m not as cool at it as pap,” Sans tried to deflect attention back to his brother, but no such luck.

“So, I want to see,” Undyne said, still grinning.

“Sans doesn't like changing,” Papyrus interjected in defense of his brother.

“What? Why? It's cool!” Undyne just wasn't going to drop it.

With a sigh, Sans submitted; the proverbial cat was out of the bag, anyway. Still, he looked away, uncomfortable with this, and not wanting to see any looks of pity, “when i change, it doesn't go as smoothly as it does for pap. it's more of me sitting in discomfort for a while, 30 minutes sometimes, followed by me whining about pain as my bones fracture, and then about 5 minutes, at most, of screaming. not exactly my idea of fun or cool.”

“Oh, man, sorry,” Undyne said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“heh, nothing to worry about, not like you knew,” Sans shrugged.

“Does Toriel know?”

“...yeah…”

“Anyone else?”

“Not yet,” Papyrus spoke up, “Toriel found out a few months ago, AND NOW YOU.”

“You two kept this all a secret the whole time we were underground?” Undyne frowned.

“we were careful then, less…,” Sans started, but it was Papyrus who finished the statement.

“While we did join in some social activities, we weren’t the most social… or well-known of monsters,” Papyrus then sighed and looked down at the frisbee, “and… less things were there to trigger changes like this.”

All this talk was causing the blaster in Sans to squirm in his soul. He really wasn’t ready to change and he started to move away, “i think i’ve had enough air for today. i’ll see you at home, pap.”

Before his brother could finish his “SEE YOU, BROTHER,” Sans was back in his house thanks to a short cut. He took a few deep calming breaths, quieting the stirring in his soul. Shaking his skull, he walked over to the sofa and flopped onto it, face down.

Unable to fully relax, he rolled to his side and sighed. At this moment, he just wanted to talk to Toriel. He pulled out his cell phone and hovered his thumb over Toriel’s name. She was most likely with her class, teaching them something important. He opened the text message conversation they’ve been having and typed in: “*undyne found out”.

He stared at the simple message for a while before finally hitting send and rolling over so he was facing the back of the sofa. Maybe he should just let everyone else know. What’s the point at hiding it now? They were all going to find out anyway…

He didn’t want them to know. How many more would be curious about it, and, unlike Undyne or Toriel, they might not back off once they see Sans or Papyrus uncomfortable talking about it. They might also want to see Sans and his brother change, and put themselves in harm's way. This wasn’t something he wanted anyone to know, and yet hiding was getting more difficult, even with all the space there was on the surface.

It would make Papyrus happy if he didn’t have to hide. Still…

It just didn’t seem safe… like there was a threat in being known.

 


End file.
